Fairytale Mashups
by AlwayzHuman
Summary: How do you put four or more characters into one story and keep it as a one-shot with loops? Here is are some ideas. This is how I challenge myself.


So... this is kind of my own little challenge. I take four fairytale characters and try to smash them into one story together. This is my first challenge. I make sure to put plenty of twists and turns in the story too. The stories will purposely be one-shots. Reviews, requests, and flames are always accepted. I will always tell you guys who the four characters will be at the beginning too. I hope you enjoy this first one. Don't forget to stay human!

Fairytale Characters: Cinderella, Little Mermaid, Snow White, and Captain Hook

She was blinded by her own tears. She had just watched a ship kill her mother. Coral, queen of the sea, mother of eight girls; was now dead. The queen's youngest daughter, Wave, watched the ship with a skull and cross bone flag crush her mother. As anger bubbled up in the little mermaid, she used her siren ability and screamed in the direction of the ship. However, her scream merely crippled the large ship because she was still young and her powers were not fully developed yet. Knowing that the leader of the ship will want to see what just tried to destroy his ship, the young mermaid princess hid under the water. Luckily she was able to get a glance of the name of the ship: Jolly Roger. Once the ship started to leave, Wave began to follow the Jolly Roger for as long as she could before her tail was tired and she lost sight of the ship. Even without the Jolly Roger in sight, the five-year-old continued to follow in the direction that it left. Many years will go by without another glimpse at the murderous ship. The day came when Wave turned sixteen. That was also the day she saved a wizard from drowning. Once she brought him to shore, the wizard gave her a small vial of clear liquid.

"Take this as thanks for saving my life. Once you drink it, you will be able to walk on land for eight years. However, when those years are up, you will either get back your tail or die if you are not in the water," the old wizard warned.

"Thank you, sir. This will help me when it comes to finding my mother's killer," Wave said before returning to the sea to search for the Jolly Roger. After the princess turned twenty-one, she used the vial so that she may search on land for the crew of the Jolly Roger. As she searched on land, she bumped into a man with dark brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, fair skin, black pants, royal blue shirt, a majestic purple and gold cape, and dark brown boots. He looked like a king compared to Wave's handmade, ragged clothes. She didn't even have shoes on! Wave didn't think this all the way through when she first came on land. The rich man looked at the ragged girl with long strawberry curls, deep ocean blue eyes, and fair skin for a few minutes.

"I don't believe I have seen you around," said the man in a deep voice. "And I make it a point to know all subjects. I am Duke Xander Florence," he finished with a bow. Wave did her best curtsy in her new legs.

"My name is Wave Amane. Do you know where I may find the ship called Jolly Roger?" Wave asked the human duke.

"Why, if I may ask, would you want to find a pirate ship?"

"So it is a pirate ship? Who is the horrible captain of this ship? I must take revenge for him killing my mother!"

"You can't take on a whole crew of pirates by yourself, Miss Wave."

"I don't have to fight the crew; I just have to destroy the boat." The two continued to argue until late in the evening. Once the duke realized that the sun was setting, he invited Wave to stay at his summer home until she was able to give him a good plan as to how she would take down the Jolly Roger, Captain Hook's ship. Six months would pass before she would completely forget about the deal and start to get to know the lonely duke. When it was time for Duke Xander to return to his mansion farther inland, Wave decided to follow him. Eventually she forgot her quest for revenge and married Duke Xander. Wave became friends with Lilac, the duke's oldest friend, who had two little girls named Rain and Snow.

Two years after Wave came on land; she had a child and named her Pearl. However, Wave had the suspicious feeling that Lilac was planning to kill her. You see, Lilac wanted to marry Duke Xander but he did not fall in love with her. By marrying Wave, the young duke set Wave to her death. It was only a matter of time. Six years later, Wave became very sick. Lilac tried to poison her but; unknown to Lilac, the poison did not work. However, Wave died anyways because it had been eight years and she was not close to the water. Lilac soon marries the duke and every time he left for a business trip, Lilac and her two daughters would put Pearl to work cleaning the floors, curtains, furniture, silverware, and so much more. Pearl grew up to be a beautiful woman like her mother. Her hair was a dark blood color, her skin fair, and eyes that sparkled like the ocean. One day, when Pearl's father was away on another business trip, a letter came to the house asking for all unmarried women to attend the prince's ball so that he may find the perfect wife.

"Stepmother, may I go to the ball with you guys?" Pearl asked her horrible stepmother. Lilac looked at the young girl with disgust before grabbing a bowl of rice and dumping it in the fire place.

"Gather all of the rice that is in those ashes, then we will talk about telling you go to the ball," the evil stepmother said to Pearl. Pearl sadly sat by the fire place and began to pick as many as the rice grains as possible.

"Hey Pearl! What are you doing?" A small kid said from the back door in the kitchen. Pearl looked up to find the eight and a half years old boy. His hair was a bright red, eyes like fresh green grass, and his face was freckled.

"Hello George. Step mother said I couldn't talk to her about going to the ball tonight until all of the rice was out of the fire place," Pearl told the young, orphan boy. He was quiet for a minute before he ran off. Pearl continued to gather the rice. A few minutes later, George and six other boys came into the kitchen. Pearl was very alarmed at first.

"Don't worry Pearl, we'll help you!" A boy with dirty blond hair named James said to the shocked girl.

"Thank you so much! Just make sure to stay quiet so step mother doesn't hear you," Pearl whispered to her seven small, orphan, male friends. Each boy was no older than eight and a half and no younger than five. While the boys found all of the rice and placed all of the ashes back into the fire place, Pearl was busy making a quick snack for her friends. When the boys finished, they quickly gulped down their snack before running out of the kitchen just in time. Lilac came into the kitchen.

"Pearl, did you finish fetching that rice yet?" The evil step mother asked.

"Yes ma'am." Lilac looked at the bowl then to the fire place.

"Fine, go help Rain and Snow with their dresses and if there is time, then you may go get ready for the ball." Pearl rushed out of the room to help her step sisters but she wasn't able to finish in time to get her self ready for the ball. Meanwhile, the seven orphan boys watched the whole thing go on from outside the house.

"Peter, Dan, go home and ask Ms. Marie if we can help Pearl and be quick about it." Two identical, black haired boys nodded at George before running off. They came back about fifteen minutes later.

"She said it was fine," the one called Peter said while his mute brother merely nodded. Many people joked around saying that Dan was Peter's shadow. George nodded at the twins before going into the kitchen. When he explained his plan to Pearl, she was excited and followed the boys to their orphanage. Ms. Marie was and old woman grey hair pulled back into a bun. Ms. Marie helped Pearl get dressed while the boys got the caraige ready. George drove Pearl to the ball where she was able to dance with the prince's friend but had to leave so she could make it home before her step mother and step sisters. Pearl was able to just make it into the kitchen when her family got home. The next morning, the prince's friend went looking for the girl he danced with the night before. However, what no one knew was the fact that the "prince's friend" was actually the prince in disguise. When the orphans heard about this, they knew that Pearl's horrible step mother wouldn't even let them see Pearl. So right before the disguised prince came close to Pearl's house, the orphan boys stopped the prince's caraige and explained what they were doing and the prince was willing to see the girl that they spoke of.

"Pearl! Get out here!" George didn't care if her step mother heard him or not. Pearl followed him out and stopped in her tracks when she saw the prince, who instantly recognized her. A few months later, they were married and Pearl's family lived with her in the castle. A year later, Pearl had a daughter named River. Unfortunately, after River turned six, Rain, Pearl's step sister, poisoned Queen Pearl. The king never found out who killed his beloved wife but later married Rain so that River could have a mother again. River became friends with George and his group, who the town named 'The Lost Boys', and grew up together even though the boys were about ten years older than her. The boys later left the town to live in the woods so that it was easier for them to mine. When the king remarried, River didn't want anything to with the queen so she started working with the servants of the castle. George was the only one from The Lost Boys that continued to visit her on her breaks every other day.

One day, River accidentally over heard her step mother talking to someone about killing River. After that, River was would continue to make sure she was prepared as much as she could. A week later, the royal hunter took the young princess into the woods so that he could kill her. However, like many who grew to know the princess, the hunter did not want to kill River. So he told her to run and find her friends in the woods. He knew that she was friends with the Lost Boys that worked in the mines in the woods. He told her not to return until she knew that she could retake her kingdom. The princess ran as fast as she could through the woods. She wasn't able to reach the small cabin until night fall and by then she was too tired to even knock on the door. She sat against the door and started to drift into dreamland. Before she was completely asleep, she thought she heard sobbing on the other side of the door.

Morning came and River woke up. She wasn't sure where she was until she saw the cabin and the memories came flooding back. River knocked on the door of the little cottage and waited for someone to answer. A few minutes passed before one of the twins finally opened the door. His jaw dropped when he saw who it was at the door.

"Who's at the door, Dan?" Peter called from inside the house. Dan grabbed River's arm before dragging her over to the kitchen. When Peter heard the happy stomps of his brother, he looked away from his cooking only to have his own jaw drop but he was able to quickly recover and smiled at the princess. "The queen said that you were dead. You should really go see George. He is refusing to get out of bed today." Just then, James walked into the room and was about to shout with glee before Peter stopped him. "SHH! We need her to be a surprise for George," Peter whispered. James nodded.

"He is still in bed. Everyone else is making their bed so it should be fine for you to walk in," James told the princess before she ran to the big bedroom that all of the boys shared. When she opened the door, she had to put a figure to her lips in order to silently tell them to stay quiet. Some of the boys had troubles trying to contain a snicker because they knew what was going to happen. River walked to the back of the room where George's bed was. Said boy was lying face down on his bed. River sat next to him on his bed and shook his shoulder.

"Go away Dan. I am not going to get up," George's muffled voice came from the pillow.

"Last I checked," River started, "I am not Dan or a boy." George quickly sat up to see the girl he has had a crush on alive and well sitting right next to him. He hugged her tightly, not wanting to let go. Once everyone was at the table eating breakfast, River explained what the royal hunter told her. For three years the princess and the seven minors practiced fighting both with and without a sword. When the time came to attack the evil queen, the princess, the minors, and all of the villagers marched to the castle. They won the battle and the queen was thrown into jail. There was a festival a week later and everyone was celebrating. George took River into a garden and proposed to her. What they didn't know was that they were being spied on by six pairs of eyes. At least they didn't know until all six people ended up falling and making a mess. It was the rest of the Lost Boys, and he eight of them laughed afterwards. The kingdom prospered and flourished under the rule of Princess River.

I hope you all enjoyed this. I know there isn't a lot of dialogue in it but I had to fit three generations into one one-shot. Please review and let me know what you think of it or give me a request. The limit is a minimum of four fairytale characters. Don't forget to stay human!


End file.
